Una linda lección
by reyna-ruina
Summary: Mi tercer ZADR! Zim y Dib se la pasan molestándose mutuamente en el colegio, como siempre, sólo que esta vez la Srta. Bitters se cansa de los dos y los manda a decir la lección...XD


Este es mi segundo one-shot…en dos días (qué velocidad de producción!!P) Es un ZADR con algo de humor, espero que les guste .

--------------------------------------------------------

Era un muy caluroso viernes aquel, y los alumnos de la clase de la Srita. Bitters estaban sin muchas ganas de estudiar…

Dib escribía furiosamente sobre su banco, prestándole poco y nada de atención a la maestra Bitters, quien estaba en esos momentos pasando lista.

-¡Auch!

Dib arrojó un débil quejido de dolor cuando una bola de papel extrañamente dura y pesada le golpeaba el costado de la cabeza. La agarró, la abrió y vio que adentro había un cascote de tamaño considerable.

Un muy enojado Dib clavó la vista en el alienígena mal disfrazado de humano que ocupaba el primer banco de la fila opuesta del salón, quien silbaba bajito y contenía una sonrisa divertida.

-¡Srita. Bitters!

La maestra interrumpió su labor y miró a Dib con cara de harta.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡¡Zim me arrojó una piedra!!¡¡Mire!!

Dib levantó en alto el cascote envuelto en el papel, bien alto como para que todo el mundo lo viera.

-¡¡ES MENTIRA!!-rugió Zim desde su asiento-¡¡EL HUMANO MIENTE!!

El irken contempló de reojo la mirada furiosa que le lanzaba Dib. Se veía tan lindo cuando estaba enojado…

La maestra se puso de pie, mirando a los dos con cara de "me tienen can-sa-da".

-¡Dib, afuera!¡¡Y Zim, al frente; hoy vas a dar la clase!!

Zim miró a la maestra con cara susto, y Dib también. Esperaba que castigara a Zim por eso, pero no de aquella forma…

-¡¡Pero señorita Bitters, si yo no hice nada!!

-¡¡¡No me importa si hiciste o no hiciste nada, te dije que vengas aquí!!!¡¡¡Ya estoy cansada de sus tontas peleas, vamos a ver si con esto se ubican un poco de una vez!!!¡¡Y si no das la clase, Zim, vas a tener que limpiar la casa del Sr. Chompky…sin sacarlo de adentro!!

Zim miró de reojo al señor al Sr. Chompky, un escorpión grande y negro que un chico había traído hace unos días para tener como mascota de la clase, y el cual habían dejado viviendo adentro de un precario terrario fabricado en una pecera mediana.

Sintiendo una gota de sudor resbalar por su sien, el irken se levantó y se dirigió al frente de la clase, mientras Dib hacía otro tanto y salía afuera.

La maestra fue a sentarse en el banco de Zim, se acomodó y cruzó los brazos.

Zim, tras un momento de duda, se fue hasta el escritorio y se sentó, comenzando a hojear unos papeles como si fuera un verdadero profesor.

Terminó de pasar lista desde donde había quedado la Srta. Bitters, y siguió hojeando los papeles con toda la paciencia del mundo, anotando un par de cosas aquí y allá. La maestra comenzaba a impacientarse.

De repente se puso de pie, fue hasta la puerta y la abrió, para encontrarse frente a frente con Dib.

-¡Alumno Dib! ¿Qué hace parado ahí afuera? Vaya a sentarse.

Dib, obediente y algo divertido, entró y se sentó en su lugar. Zim cerró la puerta y miró a la Srta. Bitters.

-Y usted,-dijo, señalándola-pase al frente. Vamos a ver si estudió.

Algunos alumnos, entre ellos Dib, rieron alegremente; mientras la sulfurada maestra se ponía de pie y volvía a su escritorio.

-Si, muy gracioso, señor Zim… muy gracioso…-dijo ásperamente-Bueno, ya que por lo visto no quiere dar la clase, creo que por lo menos podría decir la lección.

Zim, que ya había enfilado para su asiento, se dio vuelta y miró preocupado a la Srta. Bitters.

-La…la lección?

-Sí, Zim. La que había que estudiar para hoy. La lección acerca de nuestro planeta ¿lo olvidaste?

Zim recordó que toda la tarde (y casi toda la noche) del día anterior había estado huyendo de Gir, a quien le había picado quién sabe qué bicho y había entrado a perseguir a Zim con una pistola de agua… ( y él se no se había bañado en pegamento ese día…).

-Ah, sí-dijo nerviosamente-Si, ésa lección.

-Bien-dijo la maestra, disponiéndose a escucharlo-Comience.

Zim se paró bien, mirando aterrado a la clase y esforzándose por recordar algo de todo lo que había dicho la Srta. Bitters el día anterior acerca del tema, pero era más probable que Gaz se pusiera a repartir florcitas y besitos que que Zim prestara verdadera atención en clase.

-Bien, eh…la Tierra...esssss…una gran…bola…de tierra…que tiene…lluvia venenosa…

-¿¿Lluvia venenosa??¡¿De dónde sacaste eso?!-exclamó la maestra

-De ningún lado. Zim es un extraterrestre, a él le quema el agua-interrumpió Dib

-¡¡HUMANO INSOLENTE!!

-¡Dib, basta!-lo retó Bitters-¡No interrumpas!

-¡¡Es en serio profesora!!-Dib se levantó de su banco, fue hasta el lavabo que había al fondo del salón, agarró un vaso y lo llenó de agua-¡¡A Zim le quema el agua!!¿Quiere ver cómo??

-¡¡NO!!-gritó Zim.

-¡¡Dib, si no te vas ahora mismo a tu banco tú también vas a pasar a decir la lección!!

Dib, viendo entonces la que se le venía, dejó el vaso donde estaba, se fue a sentar a su banco y se quedó en el molde; porque él tampoco había estudiado, pero de vago que era nomás (XD).

-Bien. ¿Decías, Zim?

-Ehhh, sí…bueno, la tierra es muy grande…tiene mucha tierra

-Valga la redundancia…

-¡Dib!

-…y también tiene mucho agua en el mar…

-No, si va a haber agua haciendo nido en los árboles ¡pí, pí!

-¡¡Díiiib!!

-…Y está habitada por seres humanos inferiores.

-¡Inferior será tu abuela, Zim!

-¡¡Dib, ya me cansaste, al frente tú también!!

-¡¡Pero maestra, ese estúpido irken nos estaba faltando el respet-…

-¡¡¡DIJE AL FRENTE!!

-O.O

Dib se fue junto a Zim, mirando con cara de sustito a la maestra.

-A ver, Dib-comenzó Bitters, que había caído en la cuenta de que era mejor hacer las preguntas ella misma-¿Cuál es el diámetro ecuatorial de la Tierra?

-El…-Dib hacía fuerza para acordarse de lo que había hablado la profesora-El diámetro ecuatorial de la Tierra es…

-No sabe…

-¡Cállate, Zim! El diámetro es…

-Nooo sabeee…

-¡Sí se! El diámetro ecuatorial de la Tierra es de 12.756,28 km ¡¡JÁ!!¡¡¿OÍSTE ESO, ZIM??!¡¡SÍ QUE SABÍA!!

-¬¬

-Bien Dib, muy bien.-dijo Bitters- Aquí te va otra pregunta ¿En qué latitud se encuentra el Trópico de Capricornio?

-Ennnn…

-No sabe…

-¡No me distraigas, Zim! Queda en…

-No sabe…

-¡Cá-lla-te, Zim!

-No sabe, no sabeee…

-¡¡Bien, Zim!! Si se ve que sabes tanto, ¿¿Por qué no me haces tú las preguntas??

-Ey, aquí la que hace las preguntas soy yo.

-(Zim ignora a la maestra) Ok, te voy a hacer yo las preguntas

-¬¬

-Muy bien, Zim, házmelas. Vas a ver que te las voy a saber contestar…

-¿Tienes novia?

-o.O ¡¿Qué?!

-Que si tienes novia.

-Oye, Zim, se supone que las preguntas hay que hacerlas sobre lo que dimos ayer…

-Tú sólo me dijiste que te hiciera preguntas, así que te las voy a hacer: ¿Tienes novia?

-O.O ¡¿Y eso a ti qué te importa?!

La clase había comenzado a escuchar la discusión atentamente, mientras la Srta. Bitters se apoyaba en la mesa y ponía cara de resignación.

-Me importa y punto. ¡Respóndemela, Dib! ¿O es que acaso tienes miedo de responder?...

-¿Yo, miedo? ¡Claro que no! Yo no, no tengo novia.

-¿Al menos estás enamorado de alguien?

Dib miró de reojo a Zim. Muy, muy de reojo.

-Mh…sí, eso sí.

Zim sintió una puntada de celos, que Dib notó en su momentáneamente crispado rostro.

-Te apuesto, Zim, que si yo t hiciera a ti la misma pregunta tú no te atreverías a responderme.

-o.O ¿¿¿¿Me estás tomando por cobarde????

-Llámalo como quieras

-¡¡Claro que me atrevería!!

-Bueno, entonces ¿estás enamorado de alguien alguien?

-Em…-Zim dudó un poco, sonrojándose. Dib pensó que se veía muy bonito sonrojado -Sí, si estoy enamorado de alguien.

-O.o- el que estaba celoso ahora era Dib- ¡¡¿Quién?!!

-¡¡Ni sueñes que te voy a decir el nombre, humano!!

-¿Al menos puedes decirme si es o no de este curso?

Zim lo pensó un poco.

-Sí, eso te lo puedo decir…y sí, está en este salón.

Todos los chicos se miraron entre sí, preguntándose quién había sido la chica que se había ganado el corazón de Zim.

Dib tenía en la cara una expresión imposible de definir pero nada bonita.

-….No te creo.

-Pues créelo; porque es verdad-

-Nah, no te creo nada.

-Es en serio…

-¡¡No te creo nada, nada, nadita de nada!!

-¡¡Que es en serio, Dib!!

-¿Ah, sí?-Dib se acercó peligrosamente y quedando justo al frente de Zim; logrando con esto que el irken se sonrojara más-Pues te reto a ir hasta ella y declarártele en la cara.

-…

-¡Vamos Zim! ¿O es que eres demasiado cobarde para eso?

-¡Yo…lo voy a hacer!

-¡No, no te atreves!

-¡¡Sí me atrevo, vas a ver cómo me atrevo!!

-¡¡¡ENTONCES HAZLO!!!

Ante ese desafío, y sin pensar en lo que hacía, Zim agarró a Dib del cuello de la gabardina negra y lo besó.

Sí, lo besó. En frente de la clase entera y de la maestra, lo besó. Fue un beso casi simple, casi inocente y casi corto.

Casi.

Y tan bruscamente como lo había agarrado, Zim soltó a Dib y se alejó un paso, tapándose la cara con vergüenza , ante una clase boquiabierta y una maestra completamente shockeada.

Con aquel beso a Dib se le habían volado todos los pajaritos, pero cuando volvió en sí se acercó a Zim y lo obligó a mirarlo.

-Eres un irken loco…

Ahora fue Dib quien besó a Zim, fundiéndose con él en un beso nada corto. Tuvieron que parar cuando un inusual aplauso los interrumpió.

Ambos levantaron la vista: la chica de pelo violeta que se sentaba detrás de Zim los miraba sonriente y les aplaudía con fervor. Al poco tiempo, el resto de los chicos también estallaron en aplausos, mientras Dib y Zim sonreían felices (que nino )

Zim miró la cara de felicidad de Dib, y concluyó que le gustaba más verlo así que enojado. Y luego miró a la Srta. Bitters…

La maestra los miraba a ambos, con los ojos muy abiertos y como que sin saber bien qué cara poner.

Dib tragó saliva.

Finalmente, la maestra desvió la vista y volvió a poner cara de resignación.

-Los dos…aprobaron…

-¡¡¡SIII!!!!!

-Dib y Zim se abrazaron, felices.

----------------------------------------------------------

A la salida de la "eskuela", Dib acompañó a Zim hasta la puerta de su casa, y antes de despedirse le dio un dulce beso.

-No creas que tan sólo porque ahora somos…eh…pareja, voy a dejar de intentar demostrar que eres un extraterrestre, Zim.

-No espero menos, Dib-susurró el irken, volviendo a besarlo-No espero menos...

------------------------------------------------

Acá está: una cosita corta y tierna . Ahora juzguen ustedes.


End file.
